


[Podfic Of] A Friend's Solitude

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Mike can only think of things that he hates and Trevor can only think of things that he doesn't. Or: In which Trevor shows himself not to be the worst human being on the planet and there are Blanket Fortresses of Solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic Of] A Friend's Solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Friend's Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460982) by [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal). 



[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?x6n6cvo2s2bcpx9)

 

[Streaming Link](http://tomlipinskisfreckles.tumblr.com/post/28263994995/podfic-title-a-friends-solitude-writer)


End file.
